Juego de Tronos: Ascenso
by wolfdarkberserker
Summary: En las sangrientas tierras de Poniente, un hombre lo arriesgara todo por poder, gloria y riqueza mientras se bate en el juego de tronos...
1. Introduccion

_**Hola! Para todos los que me conozcan deben saber de que no he abandonado todas mis demás historias pero me concentrare en esta por el momento por el simple hecho de que me es más fácil escribirla. Esta historia se basa en el juego Game of Thrones:Ascent (Excelente juego, pruébenlo).**_

_**Básicamente se trata de que tú eres un noble recién nombrado de Poniente que esta ascendiendo en la escala de poder. El juego se basa en decisiones y esta historia no será más que una mera transcripción de las decisiones que yo tome en el juego (he decidido empezar de cero en el, para poder escribir esto mejor) con un pequeño toque personal mío.**_

_**Por ejemplo, pondré algunos guiños sobre assassins creed en la historia (guiños, no es un crossover). Una cosa más, el personaje principal está ligeramente (MUCHO) inspirado en Edward Kenway de Assassins Creed. Dicha toda esta cháchara… ¡A ESCRIBIR!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Juego de Tronos no es mio.**_

**JUEGO DE TRONOS**

**ASCENSO**

**PROLOGO**

_Bienvenido a Poniente…_

_Una Tierra forjada en fuego y sangre…_

_Donde los nobles señores de alta cuna no tienen tiempo para bailar…_

_Y mientras las grandes casas juegan su juego de tronos…_

_Tú te convertirás en el noble más poderoso del continente…_

_Lideraras ejércitos dignos de un rey…_

_Construirás una metrópolis que desafiara la grandeza de la capital: Desembarco del Rey…_

_Y cosecharas los resultados…_

_El rey Robert y su mano Lord Robert Arryn te recompensaran con creces si les sirves bien…_

_Así que…_

_¿Estás listo para comenzar tu __**ASCENSO**__?_


	2. Toma de Posesion

_**Hola! Ah si se me olvido decir que puse esto en la sección de la serie y no de los libros porque el juego está basado en la serie. Otra cosa que notaran es como dividí la historia, este es el prologo y cuando termine pasaremos al volumen 1, y el capitulo 1 estará dividido en unos cuantos actos. No tengo ni idea de que tan largos deberían ser los actos, pero eso ya lo veré. Este capítulo y los próximos en venir están escritos desde la perspectiva de el protagonista Edward, pero de seguro habrá otros puntos de vista.**_

**PROLOGO**

**Capitulo 1**

**Servicio a la Corona**

**Acto 1**

**Toma de posesión…**

_**Edward**_

Tenía frio, no sabía porque, si le dijera a alguien de que tenía frio, en Desembarco del Rey, probablemente se reiría y le diría que estaba loco. Porque era un día caluroso, el sur era caliente y mas para un norteño como él, pero tenía frío. Edward se paso la mano por su castaño y desarreglado cabello y a pesar de no notarlo, estaba sudando, pero sus huesos no lo sentían si no que transmitían una sensación gélida ya conocida para él. Se rasco la barba corta y castaña, si el ya conocía este frio… era el frio de la inseguridad. Se levanto del banco y camino, de lado a lado por la pequeña sala.

Era sumamente importante que la mano lo escuchara. El peligro se acercaba cada vez más. Ni el mismo se lo había creído, pero los vio, los barcos, los soldados eunucos quietos como estatuas, las mujeres, hombres y niños encadenados. Fue a rogarlo al rey, pero su detestable esposa no hacía más que susurrarle al oído, y regreso a su torreón en el norte sin nada más que el rechazo del rey. La gente no hacía nada más que preocuparse…se preguntaban si serian a ellos los próximos en sufrir la ira de los esclavistas. El único en el rudimentario pueblo que la gente había hecho alrededor de su torreón era él.

Ellos prometieron trabajar para él y el los mantendría seguros, eso había sido una promesa y Edward Wolfkeeper era alguien que tomaba sus promesas en serio. Con esperanza la mano lo escucharía y le daría algo para defenderse a él y a su gente. Paró en seco y se miro al espejo, hacía tiempo que no se veía a sí mismo, su cara no era nada especial la adornaba una corta barba castaña, una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro desde la oreja hasta la mejilla y otra en el ojo. Al obtenerlas tuvo bastante suerte, en la primera casi perdió la cara y en la segunda casi pierde un ojo. Su cabello castaño estaba desarreglado por la cabalgata, sus ojos azules como el cielo. Sus ropajes no eran nada elegantes, pantalones y botas de cuero de montar y una camisa blanca.

Ahora que lo pensaba…debió haberse vestido mejor para ver a la mano. Paso la yema del dedo por el rubí en el pomo de su espada, una obra de arte en verdad, la espada en si era más antigua que el castillo, el acero valyrio era escaso y preciado, aun recordaba como aquel mercenario moribundo se aferraba a la espada aun a las puertas de la muerte. La voz del guardia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lord Arryn os llama-

Edward soltó una mueca, algo entre una sonrisa y una expresión de enfado se asomo por su rostro. Camino junto con el guardia subiendo los peldaños, ya había mandado un cuervo a la mano hacia unos días. Si recibió el cuervo era una incógnita, si lo escucharía era otra, solo el tiempo las respondería. Al fin llegaron a sus habitaciones y el guardia abrió la puerta. Lord Arryn era un hombre viejo y canoso si…pero no era débil, su rostro pétreo y sus penetrantes ojos solo reflejaban fortaleza. El viejo lo miro por un tiempo, mientras Edward avanzaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Ser Edward Wolfkeeper- pronuncio solemnemente. El mundo pareció congelarse en torno al hombre y el viejo. Edward se pregunto qué pasaría. ¿Regresaría a casa con las manos vacías? ¿O cabalgaría camino a casa con hombres tras de sí? Las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo.

-Cuando tu cuervo llego…- _Así que si lo recibió_- …no me creí que un esclavista se dignara a desembarcar en poniente…- _ Pero se digno –_ … menos aun que se atreviera a esclavizar ponientis…- _Pero se atrevió -… _sin embargo mis exploradores me han traído las noticias funestas…- _Si -_… soldados esclavos…inmaculados, arrasando aldeas y llevándose a todos los que alcanzan- _SI_

- ¿Me dará lo que necesito para defender la paz del rey? – No tenía tiempo para cortesía ni palabras acarameladas, la libertad de su gente y de mucha más corría peligro. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio al viejo sonreír.

- Tal parece que tus rumores sobre esclavistas en poniente son ciertos…- _¡SI!_ -…80 hombres es todo lo que puedo darte…- _no son suficientes -_...30 de mi guardia personal y 50 capas doradas, enviare un cuervo a Lord Stark, te dará las fuerzas necesarias para defenderte- _pero no a tiempo…_

Su torreón quedaba peligrosamente cerca de lo que Edward creía que era la guarida del esclavista, para cuando el pájaro llegara a invernalia y Eddard Stark mandara ayuda en camino, ya sería demasiado tarde… No, debía actuar ahora, con lo que tenía a la mano.

-Ahora ve, termina con sus nefastos propósitos, triunfad…y el rey Robert os recompensara con creces Ser-

- Como ordenéis Lord Arryn-

El caballero se dispuso a abandonar la instancia, sin embargo Robert Arryn pronuncio unas últimas palabras- Derrotar a los esclavistas requerirá ingenio y fuerza, no hagáis nada estúpido antes de estar preparado-

Y el caballero abandono la sala.

_Ojala pudiera Lord Mano._

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_


	3. Los Juramentos de un Viudo

_**Por cierto lo del rio entre atalaya de la viuda y puerto blanco es real, lo cheque en el mapa de poniente. La fortaleza y el torreón de Edward son invento mío.**_

**PROLOGO**

**Capitulo 1**

**Servicio a la Corona**

**Acto 2**

**Los juramentos de un viudo**

_**Edward**_

No sabía si estar feliz o furioso. 80 hombres, 80 HOMBRES. No eran suficientes, ni de cerca, pero era algo. En la costa entre Puerto Blanco y la Atalaya de la viuda, se encontraba una pequeña fortaleza, hogar de una casa pequeña y antigua, ya extinta y de la costa manaba un gran rio que se dividía en 3 afluentes, a este rio se le conocía como La Garra de Lobo. Al pie del afluente mas corte se hallaba cierto torreón, rodeado de cierto pueblo, propiedad de cierto caballero, veterano de la rebelión, ese caballero era él, Edward Wolfkeeper y planeaba defenderlo.

El que los esclavistas no hubieran atacado ya el lugar era un milagro. De la fortaleza del esclavista partían galeras llenas de esclavos soldados y mercenarios del otro lado del mar, zarpaban y regresaban con personas encadenadas y partían al otro lado del mar para venderlos como mercancía, luego las galeras regresaban para retomar el ciclo. Pero ahora se habían vuelto más audaces y habían comenzado a atacar por tierra arrasando con los poblados y aldeas que se encontraban siguiendo el rio. Si no eran detenidos de inmediato arrasarían con todo en leguas hasta alcanzar a alguien que pudiera detenerlos.

Sin embargo el mismo había tenido el placer de presenciar a los esclavistas en acción y ver la fortaleza de cerca. 150 hombres eran el sustento de ese lugar. 25 mercenarios y 25 ballesteros esclavos, pero los más preocupantes eran los inmaculados. Nunca antes los había visto pelear, eran 100 de ellos quietos como estatuas pero cuando se movían daban crédito a los relatos sobre ellos. Implacables y sin piedad acababan con cualquiera que se les enfrentaba, como demonios en armadura negra.

Tenía otros 20 hombres allí en su Torreón y se alegraba de que contara con 100 hombres en den vez de 20 pero eso no lo satisfacía. Calculaba que para tomar el pequeño castillo de los esclavistas se necesitaban al menos 300 hombres, solo por los inmaculados y eso era lo mínimo. 500 jinetes y caballeros serian lo más seguro para tomar la fortaleza. Pero solo contaba con 10 ballesteros de la guardia de la ciudad, 40 capas doradas, unos 10 arqueros de la guardia personal de Lord Arryn, los 20 jinetes del valle y por ultimo estaban sus patéticos 20 hombres que había logrado reunir del poblado, los cuales eran unos 5 arqueros con arcos de caza, otros 5 jinetes con caballos de transporte y otras tareas y unos 10 hombres a pie. Todos armados con horcas, rastrillos, cuchillos para la carne y desollar, rocas, palos, hachas para cortar leña, guadañas y otras estupideces…

Algunos de ellos tenían unas cuantas espadas heredadas, alguna que otra cota de malla sucia y oxidada y un par de yelmos abollados. Tenía suerte de salir de la ciudad con algo. Camino a toda velocidad fuera de la fortaleza roja donde sus hombres ya lo esperaban. Su escudero, un joven de 12 años al que apodaban "Zorro" por su apariencia. Era un chico menudo y delgado, vestido con ropas de cuero para montar, de cabello rojizo alborotado y mirada inquieta, la nariz alargada y la boca pequeña, solía hablar en susurros, pero tenía una enfermiza obsesión por probarse a sí cuanto el chico lo vio acercarse, sonrió, le faltaba un diente, y agito sus brazos señalando a los hombres con capas celestes y negras. Corrió a recibirlo con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-¡Lo logro mi señor!- esta vez hablaba en voz alta, para variar, odiaba tener que arruinarle el jubilo…

-Si… aunque no tantos como quería- la expresión de felicidad se desintegro de su rostro. Edward se giro a verlo tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

-Pero… ¿Qué queréis decir mi señor?...- El caballero miro a su escudero y frunció el seño, el chico sabia contar y había ido con él a espiar la fortaleza, debía saber que los hombres no eran suficientes.

- Te lo diré después- le corto el caballero secamente- Y ya te he dicho que no me llames "mi señor"- añadió, el chico se apuro a disculparse.

-¡ Perdonadme mi… digo…Ser-

-No importa, vámonos a casa…- volvió a cortarlo en caballero. No tenía tiempo para las inseguridades del zorro, ahora debía idear alguna estrategia, esta vez deba inventarse algo ingenioso o su hogar seria reducido a cenizas…

Su caballo ya había sido ensillado, así que solo lo llevo al frente de la columna, lo espoleo y emprendió la cabalgata, los hombres siguiéndole…

El viaje duro una semana, lo más difícil fue atravesar el Cuello pero después de eso llegar al Torreón del caballero no fue difícil. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo los esperaban sus desarrapados hombres. Con tan solo verlos los Capas Doradas y los hombres de Arryn ya se estaban partiendo de la risa. Los 20 "soldados" tan solo les dirigieron miradas funestas. Edward tan solo se bajo de su caballo y fue a hablar con ellos.

-Saludos Ser- Saludo uno de ellos, el tan solo se limito a saludar con la cabeza.

- ¿No ha pasado nada? ¿Donde están Caroline y Jane?- Si su hija y su esposa estuvieran en el pueblo lo habrían venido a recibir

-Vuestra hija y vuestra esposa han ido a Invernalia como lo ordenasteis con vuestro cuervo- Si...el cuervo, lo había olvidado, al menos así estarían a salvo y no tendría que decir adiós en caso…no, no debía pensar en la derrota antes de la batalla. El caballero asintió y se dispuso a ir dentro de su torreón, un modesto edificio de piedra que ni siquiera tenía una torre, pero era mejor de lo que muchos ya tenían, asi que no se quejaba. Sin embargo uno de sus hombres lo interrumpió.

- Ser…alguien vino, desea veros- El caballero se giro con gesto curioso.

-¿Quién?-

-Yo- la voz era áspera y dura, definitivamente no era la voz de un bardo, si no de alguien que lanzaba gritos de guerra y ordenes.

El caballero se giro y observo al hombre. Era bastante alto, de piel bronceada, sureño, de constitución fuerte y fornida. Una frondosa barba negra cubría su rostro, su cabello negro como la noche estaba corto. Su armadura era de cuero y cota de malla no de hierro o acero. En una mano tenía un yelmo triangular, detrás de él se encontraba su corcel tan negro como sus ojos del asiento colgaban un hacha de hoja doble y un escudo circular y sobre la espalda del hombre estaba su mandoble. Edward lo miro a sus ojos, negros como un pozo sin fondo, tan solo con verlo ya sabía que esta hombre no tenía ninguna verdadera razón por la cual seguir vivo.

-Soy Ser Hugo Flint…- pronuncio el caballero- … y vengo a jurarte lealtad, si me prometes algo- eso pico la curiosidad de Wolfkeeper.

-¿A qué os réferis Ser?- Porque rayos decidiría un caballero jurarle lealtad a otro, especialmente a uno que solo tenía un pueblo y un torreón que ofrecer.

-Los hombres de aquí me han dicho que vais a atacar a los esclavistas…- Edward solo asintió -… Mi esposa…-por el rostro del sombrío del caballero bajo una sola lágrima-…esos bastardos…. ¡La mataron! Trataron de llevársela y la mataron cuando se resistió, lo único que te pido es que me des oportunidad de matar al responsable de esto!...dame la oportunidad y mi vida será tuya-

Edward lo pensó por un momento, su lealtad no le servía de nada, pero podía sentir su dolor, su sed por la sangre de los esclavistas. ¿Qué haría él y si hubieran matado a Caroline o a Jane? Hubiera ido el solo hasta la fortaleza y los hubiera matado a todos…o al menos lo hubiera intentado. Le daría su venganza a este hombre.

-La verdad es que vuestra vida no me es de mucha utilidad Ser…- La mirada suplicante del caballero se torno en una airada, pero Edward no había terminado - …pero vuestra historia me conmueve, así que si, serás mi espada juramentada y mataras al responsable de la muerte de tu mujer-

En cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, el rostro del caballero se ilumino y esbozo una sonrisa, la sed de sangre en sus ojos.

-No hablaremos mas entonces…- Se puso el yelmo- …Vayamos a matar a esos bastardos, eh?!-

Primero debía prepararse de la batalla, pero entendía la impaciencia del caballero así que solo sonrió y le dio la espalda.

-Haz lo que quieras-


End file.
